A photovoltaic system (or PV system) is a system which uses one or more photovoltaic modules (or solar panels) to convert sunlight into electricity. The system may include multiple components, including the photovoltaic modules, a racking assembly on which the modules are mounted, mechanical and electrical connections, and devices for regulating and/or modifying the electrical output. Most photovoltaic systems include a photovoltaic array, which is a linked collection of photovoltaic modules. In the case of ground-mounted photovoltaic systems, the photovoltaic modules are mounted on a plurality of racking assemblies assembled in vacant land areas. Such ground-mounted photovoltaic systems may include thousands, if not tens of thousands, photovoltaic modules. Accordingly, the time it takes to assemble each racking assembly and mount the photovoltaic modules on the racking assemblies is a significant contributor to the overall cost of the photovoltaic system. Saving even minutes during assembly of the racking assembly and during mounting of the photovoltaic modules to the racking assemblies may significantly reduce the overall cost of the photovoltaic system.